Many users may discover, explore, and/or interact with content through various devices and/or applications. In an example, a user may maintain a social network profile with a social network service. For example, Dave may maintain a social network profile through which Dave may share opinions, tips, and/or advice on vacations that Dave has experienced. In another example, a user may maintain a blog through a microblog social network service. For example, Mary may write her opinion about running, trails, shoes, and/or other information regarding interests of Mary. Because the social network service, the microblog social network service, and/or other content sources may expose a vast amount of information, such as information related to entities and/or venue entities (e.g., a location, a business, a building, a park, a monument, a shopping mall, etc.), that may be arduous for a user to sift through, the user may be unable to discover information that may be relevant to the user (e.g., a user may be planning a vacation to a national park venue entity that Dave has written about, but the user may not discover the social network profile of Dave while researching the vacation).